The influence of forebrain area involed primarily in the control of body fluid volumes on experimental hypertension will be assessed. Studies include examination of the effect of destruction of this area on the development of experimental hypertension, the effects of chronic stimulation of this area with hormones or osmotic stimuli, and the effect of inhibition or stimulation of the area on cardiovascular reflexes originating in the heart (reflexes involved in sensing alterations in blood volume).